Yuri's Preference
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: Wolfram has another nightmare about Yuri cheating on him. When Yuri wakes up to a distressed Wolfram, what will he do? Obviously Yuuram in here! :)


**Author's note: Hello all! I know you guys are probably curious about this new pairing I'm writing about, but after watching Kyou Kara Maou online I just had to write about it! I think eventually I'll write a legit long story about this pairing, but I thought it would be fun to just write a quick and cute little diddy for funnzies! I'm still working on my other stories, so no worries! (sorry it's been ssooooooooo long! :( ). Anyways, hope you like it! And don't be afraid to send in those reviews! Enjoy! ^_^**

**P.S., Obviously I don't own this show or the manga, because Yuri is still clueless in it lol.**

* * *

_Wolfram walked down another one of the many castle hallways on another one of his daily rounds. He sighed, feeling grateful for the slow falling sun, signaling that his shift is almost done. With this in mind, he decided to head to the King's office to accompany his fiancé back to his- no, _their_ bed chamber._

_ As he approached the door, he heard a loud thump from behind the closed door. In a panic, he burst through the door, sword at the ready._

_ "Yuri!" Wolfram shouted, scanning the room for any danger. What he saw instead was Yuri pushed against his desk a short haired brunette woman practically straddling his lap. As soon as they heard Wolfram's voice, their mouths parted, and Yuri glared at Wolfram as if he was in the wrong._

_ "What do you want?" he snapped, catching Wolfram off guard with the coolness in his tone._

_ "Yuri, what are you- why?..." Wolfram stuttered, staring at the demon with wide, disbelieving eyes._

_ "Because you disgust me Wolfram." Yuri replied and squeezed the girl's thigh for emphasis, a smirk firmly in place. _

_ "And besides," he continued, moving his face close to the girl in his lap once more, "I prefer brunnettes." Yuri moved in for the kill, and the pair continued where they left off, clawing at each other's clothes and then-_

Wolfram woke with a start, his body slick with sweat and his heart pounding a mile a minute. He wiped his eyes, finding fresh tears spilling out of his sea green eyes. Not a second later he felt the body next to him stir.

"Wolfram? What are you doing up?" Yuri asked groggily, leaning on his elbow to face the blonde properly. Wolfram didn't dare look the boy in the eye, knowing that if he saw those caring, concerned ebony eyes he would surely lose it.

"Nothing wimp, go back to sleep." Wolfram replied, cursing himself in his head at the slight tremor in his voice. Of course, in true Yuri fashion, the demon king ignored his fiancé's command.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked softly, sitting up to put a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. Wolfram slapped the hand away and glared at him. Yuri blinked in surprise, "What was that for? I'm just trying to-"

"Why Yuri?" Wolfram interrupted. Yuri's heart tugged painfully seeing the fresh tears that were streaming down the soldier's face. "Why would you do that?" he asked in a pained voice. Yuri's heart broke at seeing him like that and pulled the blond into his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Do what to you?" Yuri asked softly, hoping that by talking they could get to the root of the problem before he was roasted alive….. Again.

"Why would you act like you care, then sneak behind my back with some tramp woman? Am I that disgusting to you?" he asked, not being able to stop himself from admitting his insecurities, which royally pissed him off. Yuri sighed, pulling the blond closer and began to rub soothing circles in his back.

"Wolfram, you aren't disgusting to me…. Far from it actually." Yuri said, a light blush tingeing his cheeks. Wolfram pushed away and huffed, now completely awake and completely in control of his emotions.

"You always push me away anyway wimp," he growled, a small fire ball quickly forming in his hand, "and if I ever catch you cheating on me again I'll-"

"Is that what your dream was about?" Yuri interrupted, tilting his head slightly in question. Wolfram was silent, the fireball in his hand disappeared as soon as it had come. He his head tilted down so his soft locks covered his eyes. He didn't have to speak for Yuri to understand the answer.

"Wolfram, even if this engagement was an accident," _at first_, he thought in his head, his blush returning for a second, "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would hurt you like that?"

Wolfram refused to respond, afraid to let any more of his emotions show. Somehow though, Yuri could still understand him.

"Wolfram, Wolfram look at me." he said, lightly brushing his hand across a pale cheek. Wolfram brought his head up, but still refused to look Yuri straight in the eye, which unnerved him.

"Wolfram, I may not act like it, but I really do care about you." He started, his nerves tingling with apprehension. "I just- I've never really been in this kind of- well, place in my life, er, I mean, I've never felt-" Yuri began to stutter, his blush in full force now. Wolfram stared at him, his green eyes showing anticipation, worry, but also hope, for what Yuri was aware but didn't quite know how to deal with as of yet. "I don't really know how to act- wait, no, that's not right… What I mean to say is, well…." he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Yuri," Wolfram said, interrupting his scrambling, "Are you trying to say that you like me?" he asked, trying his hardest not to sound to hopeful.

"Well, actually, it's more than that, but I don't think it's, um, _that_ yet, but I-" Yuri stammered, his face now resembling a tomato. Yuri took a shaky breath to try to calm his nerves. "Wolfram, I do like you as more than a friend, but I don't really know what love is or how it feels like yet, so I don't want to say it until I really know." He said, feeling guilty about his indecisiveness. He knew Wolfram deserved an answer but he just didn't have one yet.

Wolfram was silent, not having moved since the beginning of Yuri's little confession. Yuri braced for the beating that was sure to come, but it never did. Instead, he felt a warm body press against his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Wolfram looking at him with a single tear in his eye, his arms wrapped around Yuri's torso.

"You really mean that Yuri?" Wolfram asked softly, still unsure.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, wrapping his arms around the blond once more, pulling him close.

"So…. You don't think that being with a man is disgusting?" Wolfram asked, the dream still haunting him.

"Actually, I never really did, I just didn't ever think to picture myself with one." Yuri replied honestly. Wolfram rolled his eyes and punched Yuri playfully.

"Well, now your with one, so you better be attracted to only me or else!" he warned, a smile tugging at his lips. Yuri smiled back and nuzzled Wolframs cheek with his nose.

"Of course." He said, brushing his lips against the now blushing cheek. Wolfram submitted only for a minute, then pushed away, though not very far.

"Does this mean you finally find your fiancé attractive?" _I prefer brunettes_, the Yuri from the dream mocked in his head. Yuri's smile brightened and he leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I've always found you attractive Wolfram." Yuri whispered, his warm breath tickling Wolfram's ear, making him shiver.

"And besides," he continued, pulling away so he could look into those large emerald eyes, "I've always preferred blonds."

* * *

**Sooooooo? Was it a success? Let me know! :)**


End file.
